


From Broken Parts

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge AUs [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 15kinks, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Fluff and Angst, Fridge Horror, Hux is Not Nice, I'm Sorry, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Mpreg, POV Kylo Ren, The Resistance Is Not Nice, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, from Kylo's point of view that is, i swear i was blocked, pregnant poe dameron, screwed up fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe and Kylo Ren start a family together.





	From Broken Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Your Choice -- MPreg
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: I swear to God I was blocked. Really.

The way his husband looks in that moment, the way the bearer of his child looks in that moment, Kylo Ren knows that there is nothing that can compare to this. It's enough to make Ren's heart, thought by popular belief to be a locked, cold thing, start to yield even as he looks over Poe. Poe is practically radiant, glowing, and it almost reminds Ren of --   
  
_No. Don't think about that. That was a different time._  
  
"Kylo." Poe turns to look at him in that moment. "Is everything okay?"   
  
"Yes. I...wandered for a bit."   
  
"It's the Light again, isn't it?"   
  
Kylo nods. His husband...his husband understands him far too well, actually. A consequence of the bond they share. It's as if they are connected, never truly parted.   
  
Poe puts an arm around Kylo. "We're going to protect you," he says. "Both of us. I promise. We won't let you fall."   
  
Kylo nods. "I know."   
  
He doesn't smile -- when he's not making sarcastic remarks or cutting up equipment (by the Supreme Leader's permission. Consoles can be replaced; soldiers cannot. As tempting as it is to Force choke an idiot, Kylo knows he can rarely do so), Kylo Ren has a sort of anger about him towards almost every being possible, save his grandfather, his husband, most of his Knights and the Supreme Leader. (His cousin is later added to the list, as he cannot hate her even after what she's done to him) But the bit of softness is there nonetheless. He can't afford to be soft, but sometimes it simply slips through the cracks.   
  
"Do you want to feel?" Poe says.   
  
"Yes."   
  
Poe guides his hand towards his belly, lets it rest there. Ren can feel the pulsing energy of the life inside, very much a work in progress, and the swollen curve of Poe's belly. There is something about knowing they did what was thought to be impossible that is invigorating, and watching Poe grow bigger by the day. He is big, Ren thinks; he's curvier, his formerly already softening belly already swelling, filled with Ren's child. Their child. He can't afford to love this unborn child, and yet here he is, feeling these strange feelings of attachment, of softness.   
  
There's a kick to Ren's hand, and he jerks back a bit. He hasn't expected the kick to be that hard. By the blood of Lord Vader, this one will be a fighter. "They'll be someone to be reckoned with," says Ren, and a ghost of a smile comes across his face.   
  
"They will," Poe says. "And just think. We created this child, together." He grins. "We did the impossible."   
  
"We did."   
  
They stand together, overlooking the stars from the _Finalizer,_ thinking about their future, and the future for their child. Then Ren speaks. "What kind of father will I be?"   
  
He hasn't forgotten the sting of his father's abandonments, the fights that both his parents had (and "parents" is being generous; neither one of them should have had him, especially not his mother), younger Ben Solo hiding in a corner -- and even in between it all is the promise to give their child a sense of pride, someone to be proud of. They won't know shame or disappointment, as Ben Solo did. He will train them well, make them a formidable Knight of Ren in their own right. He will give them more of a future than either Han Solo or General Organa ever could.   
  
Can't he?   
  
"A better one," Poe says. "Trust me on this."   
  
And for a moment, Kylo Ren can believe it, all of it.   
  
***   
  
Poe grows more beautiful by the day. Not that he wasn't already beautiful, but here he is practically radiant. He has the occasional hurdles that come with being pregnant, including some disbelief from members of the First Order, but overall, it is thrilling to watch their child -- confirmed as their daughter by a First Order medic -- grow. Poe comes up with the name Shara, Ren the name Kira. And Ren talks to her, their daughter, even as she grows. Tells her about the legacy she'll be inheriting and the greatness she'll achieve. Talks about the both of them, Poe and Ren. He doesn't mention his ever-present worries about Hux trying to sabotage them (it's not implausible for Hux) or the idea of the Resistance getting their hands on their daughter -- of any of their enemies getting their hands on their daughter, actually.   
  
Whoever will try to hurt Poe or their daughter, their tiny Knight, Ren will hunt them to the ends of the galaxy. What he feels can't be classified as a Light or Dark emotion; it simply is. He will do anything to protect his new family. And he supposes he's known that all along.   
  
***   
  
The birthing process is painful, messy, and terrifying, but eventually, their daughter is born. Shara. Even watching Poe hold her for the first time, murmuring softly to her, Ren is reminded of how fundamentally small and fragile babies are. And he promises, no matter what, he will protect her from their enemies, whether it be Hux or the Resistance. He will protect her with all he has. Even holding her in turn, he can see her better. She has Poe's eyes, Ren's black hair, Poe's golden skin. She reaches up to touch his face -- he's not wearing the mask. He feels vulnerable without it, but being without it is for the moment a necessity.   
  
They are quiet for a long time, Shara peeking curiously up at him. And then Ren speaks.   
  
"Hello, Shara," he says. "Welcome to the galaxy."


End file.
